Summer of A Lifetime
by smiles818
Summary: Sarah Meyer, a just graduated senoir from high school is looking forward to going to Yale in the fall. But most of all she is looking forward to the big road trip happening this summer. Seven of her friends are off to look for the best beaches and sites t


Chapter One

"Sarah Meyer,"

The sound system rang. I walked up to receive my diploma with my silk blue cap and gown on with special ribbons that said 'Honor Student' and 'Valedictorian'. Looking around I could see my mom and dad both tearing and taking pictures of me from their seat. I shook the headmaster's hand. It was really over. For Four years, high school seemed to rule my life. I always did what I was asked, missing parties to study, having no relationships with boys due to school. Now it's over. Now I can do whatever I want to do! All I have to do is think about what was in front of me. Summer!

"Congratulations Sweet-Heart!" Mom cried as I walked over to my parent's chair. "We are so proud of you!" My dad said wiping a small tear from his eye. I have only seen my dad cry once. That was at my grandfather's funeral. It was strange to see him crying now.

"Thanks." I said grabbing both there arms, and pulling them into a group hug.

"What do you say we go celebrate!" my mom said to me. "Come on lets go!"

When we got home from my graduation, my house was decorated from the bottom floor to the third floor with graduation signs everywhere.There were tons of people already at the house. I got out desperately searching for my friends.

"Hey guys!" I said to my three best friends; Alex, Jamie and Jordan. All four of us have practically been joined at the hip since the third grade when we were all in the same class. We did everything together. We shopped, ate, and hung out together all the time. Even our parents were good friends! Alex had long black hair that was perfectly straight her eyes were a deep green, her figure was slim and her skin color a dark tan. She had a very exotic look to her, this being because she was born in Fiji, and moved to the states in 1st grade. Jamie had straight, short brown hair with big, brown puppy dog eyes, she was tall and thin with the skin color creamy white. Jordan looked a lot like me. We almost looked like twins. We both had medium blonde hair and dark blue eyes. We were both thin, tall, and tan. I am a little curvier, with more boobs than Jordan.

"Can you believe it is over?" Alex said to me. "I know it is so exciting!" I said "What is most exciting is..." Jamie began "the road trip!" Jordan finished. "I cannot believe we leave tomorrow! I cannot wait!" Alex said "Yeah I know. Thirty days of beaches, hotels and good times!" I chimed in. "It is going to be so great!"

You see ever since freshman year we had planned this road trip for our senior year summer. We would take thirty days and visit almost all the beaches on the East coast that we wanted to. In total there were eight of us going. Me, Alex, Jordan, Jamie, Tristan, Matthew, Kyle and Caden. All the girls in my car, a convertible, lime green bug my parents got me at the beginning of the year. The boys would be going in Matthew's Land Rover. That would also hold most of our luggage. Even though we did not intend to pack that much. Because we have all been saving our money since freshman year, and our parents had given us money. We had a little over 10,000 dollars for each one of us, and also around 30,000 dollars for hotels along the way. Our parents contributed almost all of it. Our parents were considered the "upper side parents" since most of our dads were CEO's, and Presidents of there own companies. Our mom's were a mixture of Lawyers, and Surgeons. My dad was President of his own 4.2 billion dollar law firm, and my mom was in the America's top two best surgeon's group in the country.

"Where are the boys?" Jamie said

"Yeah where are those losers anyway?" Alex said sarcastically

"Hey who are you calling losers?" Kyle suddenly said. Kyle was tall and very tan. He had brown hair with blonde highlights.

"Um, you!" Alex said with a laugh, giving Kyle a kiss on the mouth. Alex and Kyle have been going out since sophomore year. Everyone thinks they are going to get married one day. They probably would. They were perfect for each other. They completed each other and always had.

"Where are the others?" Jamie asked Kyle breaking the kiss between him and Alex. "Oh, they are back over there." Kyle replied pointing to the pool we built when we first built this house. "Actually I was coming over here to get you guys to come over to the pool, come on lets go." Alex, Jamie and Jordan followed Kyle. "I will be there in a second. I have to go change into my suit." "Ok. Hurry up Sar!" Jordan said.

I ran up to my room, and pulled out my turquoise and white striped bikini, and put it on. I grabbed some flip-flops and a beach towel and headed back down the stairs, and ran out to the pool. Everyone was already in and playing some water volleyball. So I dove in off the diving board and joined them. This is exactly the way my summer needs to go. Relaxing and Fun. I cannot wait till tomorrow! Then the real summer begins.

"Wow!" I said plopping down next to my parents on the couch. The party was over. It lasted from 6:00pm-12:00am.

"Did you have fun?" Dad asked

"Yes dad, the party was amazing!"

"Well only the best for our little girl" My mom said giving me a side huge and kiss.

"So about tomorrow…." My dad began "Dad, I will be FINE! I promise." "Its not you I am worried about, it's that Tristan kid, he is always trying to get you to be with him, and know you are going to have to spend thirty days with him!" "But daddy I don't like Tristan in that way. I will not let anything happen I promise." "Well I know how young boys can be, Sarah bear. They can persuade you into almost anything... back when I was in school……"

"Bob, leave her alone she will be fine!" "Dad don't worry I don't even like Tristan In a friend way! Let alone a boyfriend way." I said then my mom interrupted me "Now. We all need to go get some rest. It is a big day for all of us."

"Okay mom, love you!" I said giving her a hug and kiss goodnight

"Night daddy!" giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Goodnight baby" he replied

I ran up to my room and took a quick shower, and changed into my p.j.'s that I had left in my drawer and crawled into bed. I look at my suitcase and travel bag across the room. It was really happening. The trip I have been waiting for since 9th grade. It was really going to happen. And with that I drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 2

"Sarah! Time to get up sweets!" I heard my mom shout. I looked over at the clock it was 6:30 in the morning. I sleepily got out of bed and trudged down the stairs to the dining room, where a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, and a cup of French Vanilla Cappuccino were sitting for me at my place at the large dining room table.

"Mom, its 6:30 in the morning! **6:30! **I don't leave until 10:00!"

"Well you need to get up early because you need to make sure you have everything packed, also you need to make sure you have a full tank of gas, that you have your snacks and drinks in the car and also that your cell phone is fully charged and your cell phone charger for the car is in there. The girls and the boys are arriving at 9:00 anyway. Also your dad and I need to have a talk with you before you leave and before your friends get here anyway."

"Yeah I know, but 6:30?"

"Sweetie I know… just eat your breakfast and drink you coffee and you will feel better, baby."

So I ate my breakfast and began getting things ready for the trip by doing all my mom asked. I put the snacks and drinks in the car, put my cell phone and charger in the car, along with my purse and atlas. My dad came and checked the engine, and put some oil, antifreeze, and other fluid products in the trunk so I would have them, just in case I ran low. By the time we we're all finished with everything, it was 8:30.

"Sarah Bear, your mom and I need to talk to you before your friends get here." My dad said while sitting on the couch across from me. My mom joined him.

"Now, we know that you will be responsible but we still need to go over some rules."

"And remember they may seem strict but they are for your own protection." Mom said. Then my dad put a small packet of rules on the coffee table.

I read them aloud:

"1. No sleepovers with boys. There needs to be a boy's room, and a girl's room.

2. No leaving a mess behind in your hotel. The place must be clean when you leave.

3. Make sure at all times you have enough car supplies.

4 Always fill up your gas tank when it is 1/3 full.

5. Make sure you call us, everyday. If you don't we will call you.

6. Make sure you get some nutritious meals, at least once a day.

7. You need to eat 3 meals a day to stay healthy. So eat three meals a day.

8. If you get lost, call us and we will help.

9. Travel in pairs. Always go with someone else. **Never be alone.**

10. No loud disruptions in your hotel room i.e. loud music, parties in the hotel, etc.. Keep it civil.

11. Just have fun!"

I finished the list and noticed that there was a place for me to sign. Actually there where 8 places needed to be signed.

"We are going to need you and your friends to sign this before you leave. This is a contract, please do not break it." My dad said.

So I signed it, then my parents signed it at there parent approval spot. Jeez sometimes my dad got to into contracts.

"We have something for you." With that they pulled out a state of the art GPS system.

"Wow. Jeez, thanks Mom and Dad," I said laughing "Most kids just get a cake and a few presents of their choice."

"Well honey, this will make sure you do not get lost." My Mom said

"Mom, I was just kidding! Its great thank you so much."

We talked for a bit, well they talked for a bit, they were going on and on about how when I was little, and I cannot believe you are so grown up and headed of to Yale next year. They went on until the doorbell finally rang. I got up to answer the door and there everyone was. All together all 7 of them.

"Now listen up all of you," Dad said in a loud tone "we need you all to read over these rules and sign it." He handed the paper to Tristan and gave him quite the "evil eye" in doing so. They all signed and my dad went to go make copies of the document in his office. "Would anyone like something to drink?" My mom asked why dad was off coping. They all replied with a 'no thank you'

Finally my dad came back into the room with 8 copies of the original document. He handed all of us one copy and said "Now this is a business agreement so whenever you are thinking about breaking these rules, look at this to put you back in a straight face." While saying this, my dad did not take his eyes off Tristan for one second; they were glued to him like bubblegum in hair.

"Well dad I think we better be heading off, we have a big day ahead of us." Just let me go get my luggage and we will be all set." I said "I will go get it for your Sarah." Matthew said to me "oh thanks Matt!" Matthew was tall, thin, but very muscular. He had Dark brown, almost black long hair and he had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Matthew and I have been friends since kindergarten. In fact, he is probably my best guy friend. We are even going to the same college together. Ever since birth our parents wanted us to go to Harvard. But ever since me and matt have know each other we have wanted to go to Yale. We even used to sneak posters and pamphlets up into our rooms about Yale. So naturally we both applied to Yale. When we got our acceptance letters we were more than thrilled. We even went out and celebrated together. Everyone think that we like each other, but we are just really good friends and that is all. Matthew returned with my luggage and went outside with it to put it in the Land Rover. I walked out with him.

"Thanks for doing that," I said to him "you are so sweet!"

"Oh it was no problem." He replied. He smiled at me then he put my luggage into the car. Then we just sat there, staring at each other not saying a word. Then I suddenly broke the silence by saying "Let's go inside with the others." The he said "Right. Ok." He seemed kind of hurt by what I said.

When we got back inside everyone was ready to go. So I kissed my mom and dad goodbye. Grabbed the GPS system and was headed out the door.

"Goodbye Sweetheart I love you!" My mom said

"Call us if you need anything! And be careful. Bye baby" my dad said

I went out into the garage with the girls. We all got in the car. I opened up the garage door and put the car in reverse. This was it. Summer has officially begun!

Chapter 3

"Can you believe it?" Alex said practically bouncing in the front seat. "We are officially on the trip!"

We have been on the road for about three hours already, and it feels great. We really don't know where we are going yet, but I think the first stop is Cape Cod.

"Sarah, your phone is ringing." Jamie said

So I picked up the phone. If it was my parents I wanted to scream! They called an hour ago. But I looked at the caller id and notice that it was Caden's phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey it is Caden"

"Yeah I know I have caller id."

"Oh well me and the guys were getting hungry, so we were wondering if we could stop somewhere."

'Yeah we are hungry to, there is a sign coming up,' I said straining my eyes "it says there is a restaurant at the next exit, called Rose's Good Eats. We could stop there. Is that ok?"

"Yeah that is fine, I will tell the guys to follow you."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye"

I pulled onto the exit. A sign at the op of the ramp said to turn right to Rose's. So I took the right and followed down till I saw the restaurant. We parked right in front of the little diner. The guys pulled in right after we got out.

"Well this looks like a cute little place." Jordan said sarcastically

The building was old, and looked kind of ran down a bit. The window where dirty. Even the parking spaces where faded.

"Hey at least it is food. I am starving!" Tristan said moving closer to me.

"Well then let's eat!" said Alex

I moved away from Tristan and pressed the key on my key ring to close the convertible top on my car. Then I locked the doors, and headed inside.

As we all stepped inside, an older lady with frizzy, short brown hair greeted us. "Hi, welcome to Rose's. How many people do you have in your party?'

"Eight." I said

"Right this way." The woman replied.

She led us to a huge booth that we could all fit into. Alex and Kyle where the first to scoot in, snuggling up next to each other, and sharing a menu. Then I slid in, and Tristan followed me. I picked up the menu and began browsing it a little. Then the woman asked

"What can I get you folks to drink?

Everyone ordered there drinks from her, and she said " So hat is 3 coke, 3 iced teas, 2 with sugar, 1 plain, and 2 sprites. I will be right back with your drinks.

The woman walked away, to the back of the restaurant.

"So guys, we are about 60 miles from the beginning of Cape Cod," I said "so we should probably book a hotel." I said

"Yeah but we do not know the numbers for any of the hotels." Jamie said

"Actually, I have a number for the Hilton hotel in the cape" Matthew said

"Great, then let's call it!" I said

I took the number from Matthew's hand. When I took it, he brushed his fingers against my arm.

I took the number and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed the number and I got a girl on the other line.

"Hello. Hilton hotel, Cape Cod, this is Wendy, how may I help you?" she said

"Yes I am in a group of eight people, and I need two rooms." I said

"Well we have two rooms on the top floor, would that be alright?"

"What is the number of beds in these rooms?

"There is 3 queen beds and one pull out sofa in one room, the other has two king beds."

"That sounds great, book them under the name Meyers please. I estimate we should be there in no later than two hours."

"Alright ma'am, they are booked under Meyer. And we will see you in about two hours. Thank you for choosing the Hilton. Goodbye."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone.

"Well it sounded like we got ourselves some rooms." Kyle said

"Yeah we got two. One with 3 queens and a pull out sofa, and one with two kings. I think the girls and I will take the room with the kings, and you guys can have the other." I said to everyone

"Darn," Tristan said turning his head toward me "I was hoping we could bunk together." He said seductively

"Um sorry number one: we cannot room with boys remember the rules, one room for girls and one room for boys. And number two: I would not want to under any circumstance want to bunk with you anyway." I said coolly, back to him.

I saw Matthew smile at this when I said this. What was up with him lately? O well.

Then all of the sudden the woman with the frizzy hair returned with our drinks and asked "Are you ready to order?"

We all told her our orders, and she returned back to the kitchen. We all sat there talking about how cool this trip is going to be, and what we think college will be like. Then I felt a hand on my knee. It was Tristan's. Could this guy not take a hint? I took my fork and jabbed it into his hand and looked at him, giving him a raised eyebrow. Then I took the fork I had in my hand and traded it with his clean one. And sat it back on the table. Luckily no one noticed, and Tristan got up to go to the bathroom. While Tristan was away the waitress returned with our food. Tristan finally came back, and we all ate our meals quietly. The waitress brought our bill. I pulled out sixty dollars and left it on the table. We were all getting up when I accidentally knocked over Jamie's iced tea, all over the table.

"You guys go out to the cars. I will be there in a second" I said. They all left and I wiped down the table with a few napkins. Once the table was not soaking with iced tea, I returned outside. We got in our cars, and headed off to the cape.

"Can I help you?" A lady at the reception desk at the Hilton asked

"Yes, I have two rooms booked under the name Meyer." I said to the woman

"Ok hold on one second." The woman said. She went into the back room, and brought back two keys.

"Here you are." She said handing me the keys.

"Thank you." I said

Then we all headed to the elevators with our luggage. We all got in and pressed the key for the top floor. When we all got out of the elevator and stepped out of the elevator, we say that the entire floor was like a house. There was a commons area, and a small kitchen-et. The living room area was furbished with a couch, loveseat, and huge chair. It had a surround sound system with a huge plasma screen TV. Off of the commons area there were two rooms, with locks on the doors. I went to both rooms, unlocking both of them. The one to the right of the commons was the room with the two kings. The one on the left was the boy's room. I gave them the key that opened there room. And Alex, Jamie, Jordan, and I went into our suite. It was beautiful. The beds were decorated with silk bedspreads and there was an area of the room with a couch, loveseat and end chair a coffee table, and a full TV, DVD, and VCR set-up. The Bathroom was huge. It had a granite wrap-around shower with shower heads everywhere. Also there was a Jacuzzi tub. There where two free standing sinks and a fireplace all in the bathroom. There was a balcony off the bedroom. With a beautiful view of the bay.

After we got settled into the room, we but on our swimsuits, and threw on shorts and tank tops over them. We grabbed towel and headed out to the beach. The guys were already out there. They had rented four jet skis, with inter-tubes attached to the back of them. We all paired up. Alex and Kyle, Jordan and Caden, Jamie and Tristan, even though Tristan did not like this arrangement, but as soon as Tristan was walking over to me I grabbed Matthew and headed to a jet ski with him.

I road on the inter-tube first, while Matthew drove the jet-ski. It was so much fun! It felt like I was flying. Matthew went really fast so water was flying around me everywhere. When we pulled back to the shore my nerves were shot. I was shaking from going so fast. It felt great. We traded, and I drove the jet-ski. We weren't to far out when I started to lose control. Matthew told me just to bring it back to shore. So I did. Then he said "Have you never driven one of these before?" I told him No, that I haven't. Then he said

"Well do you want to learn?"

"Yeah I would love to." I said

So we went back over to the jet-ski and I got on. Then he sat behind me, and put his hands over mine, gripping the steering base. Then he said

"Ok release the brake and slowly let go of the accelerator slide. " I did what he said to and we started to move slowly out into the water. Once we were out into the water he said "Ok, now let go all the way, and just make sure that you keep steering." So I did. I finally got it! I had a few mistakes, but whenever I would accidentally turn wrong, or steer too hard, Matthew would grip my hands on the steering base and correct the error. It was really fun. We pulled it back to shore, because everyone was already done, also because we needed to turn them in.

A man walked up and said it was time for us to return the jet-ski and then he loaded them onto a trailer, which was hitched to the back of an old pick-up truck. We spent the rest of the evening playing in the ocean, and sitting on the beach.

About 30 minutes after sunset we all headed toward our rooms. When we got up there we all sat down in the commons and began to talk.

"The beach here is beautiful" Jordan said

"Yeah it really is. The water is so clear." Jamie agreed

"Now that we have gone to the beach for some of the day, let's go see what the night life is like." Alex said excitedly.

"Yeah lets." I said

All the guys were in agree and we decided to meet back in the commons in an hour and a half.

When we got into our room, I ran for the bathroom, and took a quick shower. When I got out, Jordan was in the bathtub, and Jamie ran into the shower. I went out into the bedroom to my suitcase. I pulled out a sequenced halter top, and a pair of jean shorts, and headed back to the bathroom with a blow dryer. I blew dry my hair and French braided it back. I applied some make-up: some sparkles to the eyelids, mascara, and lip gloss. Then I went back out in the bedroom. By this time, Jordan and Jamie were both out of the shower/bath, and Alex was in there. I went out by myself, into the commons area, and no one was out there. So I called my parents.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's Sarah."

"Hi honey, have you found a hotel for tonight?"

"Yeah mom. We are staying at the Hilton in Cape Cod, we have the top floor, and it is so beautiful."

"Well I am glad sweetheart! So what have you been up to today?"

"Nothing really I have just been at the beach. Oh and Matthew taught me how to jet-ski, it was so much fun!"

"Well it sounds like it. Honey, your dad wants to speak with you ok?"  
"Ok, bye mom love you, call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye my love."

Then I heard the phone click and my dad's voice on the phone

"Sweetheart how are you?"

"I am fine dad; we have a hotel, a girl's room, and one boy's room."

"Good that is how it should be. Now are you having a good time?"

"Yea dad we are. We are going out in about 30 minutes."

"Going out to where?"

Next to me all of the sudden Caden plopped down beside me. He silently mouthed 'Is everything ok?' and I nodded at him that everything was. Then we were talking, well mouthing silently for a while

"Are you still there Sarah?" my dad broke the silence.

"Yeah dad sorry"

"Well where are you guys going now?"

"Oh, we are just going to experience the night life."

"Ok, well be careful. I love you."

"I love you too, bye daddy!"

"Bye baby."

I hung up the phone and started talking to Caden.

"I think we should get some food first. I am starving." I said.

"Yeah that is a good idea. Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Is Jordan ok? She got really scared on the jet-ski earlier. I think I went to fast. So I was just wondering if she was ok."

"Yeah she seems fine."

"Ok, good."

"Why are you so interested?" I said smiling

"Oh no reason. I just wanted to make sure I didn't make her feel scared or anything."

"Ok, sure-"

"Guys, I think we should get food before we go out." Kyle interrupted.

"Yeah we thought so too." I said

"Where are the other girls?" Tristan said coming out of his room, and plopping next to me on the couch. Then I got up and walked over to the kitchen-et, and pulled out a soda from the mini fridge.

"They are in there," I said pointing to our room "Getting all beautiful. You know how girls are; most of them take a long time to get beautiful." I said

"Well it didn't take you that long," Tristan said "But that is because you already are so beautiful."

"O, keep your pants on" Matthew said to Tristan coming out of the room.

All of the sudden there was a tension in the room. I tried to break it.

"So I was thinking pizza, for dinner. Does that sound ok?"

All the guys were in agree. Then one by one, Alex, Jamie, and Jordan came out of the room. They all looked great with tank tops of different colors and designs, and jean shorts on.

"Guys, does pizza sound good for dinner?" I asked

"That sounds great!" Jamie said

The other girls nodded in agreement. Ok let's go.

And with that we all headed out for a night on the town.

Chapter four

After a long 5 hours out in the town we returned back at the hotel, by about 10:00. We all said goodnight to each other and headed of to our rooms. Once inside Me, Alex, Jamie, and Jordan changed into our pajamas. And sat down in front of the TV.

"I saw a movie store downstairs." Jamie said

"Yeah we should rent a bunch of chick flicks, and watch them all night." Alex said

"Yeah and we can order room service!" Jordan said

"That would be lots of fun!" I said and went to the desk in the room and got a pen and some paper.

"So what movies do you want to watch tonight?" I asked

"_Bridget Jones Dairy _I an II, and _Pretty Woman_!" Alex said

"Um, _Two Weeks Notice and How to lose a Guy in 10 days" _Jordan said

"_Never been kissed_" Jamie said

"Good one!" I said to Jamie's last comment

What about food. I will order the room service. What do we want?

I put hot fudge sundaes

"A large cheese pizza with a 24pack of coke" Jordan said

"Lost of skittles, m&m's and starbursts." Said Jamie

"And popcorn, and chocolate covered strawberries." Alex said

"Yummy! I will go get everything!" I said and I throw on a pair of slippers and went out into the commons in my pajamas. Matthew was out there and he was leaving to the elevator.  
"Hold the elevator." I said as I ran to the elevator with the lists I had in my hands.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"Movie store, the girls and I are having a chick flick and junk food marathon tonight." I handed him the lists.

"Wow. That is a lot of movies, and a lot of food." He said jokingly

"Well, we are growing girls we need our food," I said laughing "What are you doing?"

"Oh the guys and I decided to rent _The Shining _and _The Grudge_"

"Oh, scary movies" I said wincing.

"I am taking it you don't like scary movies?" He asked

"Well not exactly. They scare me." I answered shyly

"Well how did you stand that scary movie night that we had not to long ago?" he asked referencing to the night we got our Yale acceptance letters. We had stayed up all night watching scary movies and talking.

"Well you were there. I need someone there with me when I watch them so I don't get so scared. But by myself I can never watch them."

"Oh I see." He said

Then the elevator stopped on the first floor and we headed to the movie store. I got all six of the movies we wanted, and went up to the front counter. The clerk checked them in and said "Do you want this on your tab"

"Yes I would. The name is Meyer." Thank You.

And I went back upstairs on the elevator.

When I got back up to the room I called down for room service

"Hello?" a mans voice said "Room Service"

"Yes I would like four huge hot fudge sundaes with bowls of toppings and two whipped cream cans on the side, one large cheese pizza, two bags of skittles, one bag of m&m's, and two bags of California fruit starburst, and one bag of tropical starburst. I also need a 24 pack of coca-cola, and a pack of dasani water bottles. Chocolate covered strawberries, and popcorn. And that will be all"

"OK what room?"

"We are in the top floor room 808 it's the room to the right of the commons"

"How will this be paid for?" he asked

"But it on the Meyer tab please." I said

"Ok I will be up in about 5 minutes." He said

"Ok" and I hung up the phone

The man came up and delivered our food, and I wheeled the cart into our room. I handed Jamie the movies and said

"Chose one to put in first."

"I think we will start with Pretty Woman" she said. So we all got settled down and start eating and watching the movie.

"So what was up with you and matt today?" Alex said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well Sarah, you did seem kid of extra friendly toward each other today." Jordan said

"What no we weren't. We are just friends, and that is all. I promise."

"Ok, Ok" Jamie said.

And it got quiet and we all watched the movie. Why would they think that Matthew and I had something going on? Is there something that I don't know about going on? Because for what I was sure of Matthew and I were just friends. If we did go out and then we broke up it would be weird we would not be good friends anymore, and college would be weird. I don't know. I still can't believe that they think I like him. Or maybe they are right. Maybe I do….. With that I feel asleep

That morning we all got up and went shopping. We bought a lot of things like clothes, souvenirs. We left the hotel at about 11:00 and got home around 2:30. Then we all went out to the pool and played water volleyball. We played and swam for a long time. Then at around 5:00 we all decided to go to the Bonefish Grill. So we all headed up the elevator and got ready.

The Restaurant was beautiful, with table cloths and candles. It was really nice. They could not get us a table of eight but they could get us two tables for four. Jordan, Alex, Kyle and Caden sat at one table, and Me, Matt, Tristan (double ugh...) and Jamie sat at the other. A waiter with bright blonde hair and even blonder highlights took our order. He seemed to take special interest in me, standing closer and closer to me every time someone would say some, then he would try and make conversation with me. Luckily Tristan kind of blew him off. That was one thing he was good at, bugging people until they went away. Unlucky for me I was sat beside Tristan, at least I was sitting by Jamie. Tristan kept grabbing my hand and trying to make me be with him. Finally I got so fed up that I took my heel of my shoe and stabbed him in the foot. Then he got up and went to the bathroom.

"Geez, he cannot take a hint." I said to Jamie

"Well, if I where you I would love it," She started "He is cute, and funny, and really smart."

"And a total womanizing, smart-elect jackass!" I said. Jamie just laughed. I could not believe that Jamie was actually into Tristan. I was shocked at anyone that was interested in Tristan at all. It was just weird.

When Tristan returned the waiter returned with him.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked looking at me.

"Um, yes I would like the crab leg platter please. With a garden salad for the side." I said. Jamie ordered the same thing and so did Matthew, but he got fries instead of salad

"I will have the shrimp scampi, with a bread roll" Tristan said.

"Ok, you're order will be right out."

When the waiter brought out the food, we all ate really quietly till our food was done. Then our waiter brought out the bill, and I began to pay when Tristan said, "Don't worry about it, I'll get it."

"Thanks." I said.

I walked out of the restaurant to join the others. Then Tristan ran up to me and said "can I talk to you for one second?"

"For the last time Tristan, I am NOT interested."

"No, I was not going to do anything like that, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. It was rude; I deserved what you did to me. I am really sorry."

"Oh, well ok then. Apology accepted."

"Come on guys! Let's go back to the hotel!" Jamie yelled

With that we all got into the cars and headed back to the hotel.

When we got back to the hotel we all went and put on our swimsuits, and headed out for the pool. WE all hit the water slides. It was so much fun. The water slides made you feel like you were floating on air. It was an amazing feeling. Then once all eight of us made a train and went down one all together. That was a mistake, because some of us ended up hurt. Yeah. Poor Jordan, she was in the front and she suffered with a cut and feeling sore. She was the worst hurt; most of us just got tossed around. So naturally we did what anyone would do. We all went back up to do it again. This time Kyle was in front. And surprisingly he didn't get hurt. No one did. Maybe this was because we all sat up and slide down, instead of riding down on our stomachs. Before we knew it, it was midnight. So we all decided to go upstairs to go to bed. When we were getting out of the pool, I slipped on the concrete and hurt my ankle, it hurt a lot, but nothing to major, I don't think. But still I could not get up right away… or at all… oh god everyone had already ran up to the hotel, because they were cold, and wanted there pj's on the only one left was Tristan.

"Here let me help you." He said lifting me to my feet.

"Thanks that is really nice." I said back

Then he put one of my arms over his shoulder and lifted me to my feet.

"Put your weight on me. I will support you back to the hotel." So I did what I was told and we both hobble back to the hotel. When we got inside, there was a line to the door for the elevator. Seriously how could there be a line to an elevator, and another thing, why would a five star hotel have one working elevator. (Two others shut-down today) there was a flight of stair that we could take, but I am not sure I can get up them.

"Guess we will have to take the stairs." Tristan said to me

"Um, Ok" I said nervously. I don't think that I can make it up them. But before I could say anything Tristan said

"I am not trying to make any moves on you, but I really don't think you can make it up the stairs with a little support from me, I think I will have to carry you." He said

"Um, I don't want to hurt you or anything. Maybe we should just wait." I said not really wanting him to carry me.

"Number one, we might die in this line waiting for an elevator. Number two you are like really small you are not that heavy, I have lifted weights in weight class that are heavier then you." He said

"Um I don't know, maybe I should try walking." I said

"Know you might hurt your ankle even more. I promise I will be ok, I can lift you. Remember I am doing this as a friend not to try and seduce you."

"Ok, Fine." I said and with that he picked me up, and cradled my body like if I were a baby. Then he headed over to the stairs and began to climb them.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why me? I mean you could have practically any girl you want, and you chose me. Why is that?"

"I don't know. You are just special. You have a beauty and intelligence that almost no other girl has. That is special."

"Oh ok." I said

That was the last we said to each other. He finished carrying me up to the room, then opened my door and sat me on my bed then he left. He didn't try to make any moves on me, or Kiss me goodnight. He just said "goodnight" and left.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked

"Yeah I thought you hated Tristan." Jamie said

"Why was he carrying you?" Jordan asked

"He was carrying me because there was a line to the elevator and I could not walk up the stairs myself. I slipped and fell on the concrete by the pool, and he was the only one left out there. So he helped my get to my room. That is it! Nothing more."

"So how many moves did he put on you coming up here?" Alex asked

"Surprisingly none." I replied

"Well how the world changes." Jordan said

Then we shut off the lights and said goodnight to one another and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning we all got up really early to go wind surfing. I had never done it but I was up to try. Hopefully my foot would be too. It was feeling a lot better, I could walk on it, but it still hurt when I did. But I will rest it on the beach for a little while then I will wind surf. I think it would be ok by then. So I got up and put on a black and white checkered halter bikini. I pulled back my hair into to braids, and throw on some white jogging shorts and flip flops, then I headed out to the beach.

"Where are you going? We don't need to go to the shop for another 30 minutes." Alex said

"OH, I just want to go on the beach to watch some of the sunrise. I will be at the surf shop to pick up my stuff in time though. Don't worry." I said back to her then ran to the elevator. Luckily there was not a line to get down! I walked out onto the beach. The sunrise was so beautiful. The oranges and pinks blended through-out the sky. It was so peaceful in the morning. Seeing the wave's crash onto the sand. It was magical.

All of the sudden I saw Tristan running along the coast line. Hot and sweaty was a good look for him. I waved to him to him.

"Hey, how is the foot?" Tristan said when he came up to me.

"Hey! Oh, its a lot better today, thanks. What are you doing out here so early?" I asked him

"Oh, I love it out here in the morning it is so beautiful. I also like to get a run in before the day. Its so relaxing."

"Oh I see." I said back to him. Wow was Tristan really like that. The Tristan I always knew was so womanizing and self centered. This was like a new side of him. I have to say that I liked it.

"What are you doing out here?" He said, breaking my thoughts.

"I just wanted to see…" Suddenly noticing the sparkle in his blue eyes. He was really hot. He had that look about him that was just so unbelievable Hot.

"Wanted to see, what?" He said breaking the silence.

"Oh, what? Oh, the sunrise. I wanted to see the sunrise." I said looking down

"Oh, I see." He said laughing

I gave him a playful push and sat down on the sand. He followed me. Then we just sat there talking. We talked about a lot of things

"Tristan, I wanted to thank you for helping me up to my room last night." I said

"Oh, it was no problem. I am just glad you are feeling better." He replied

"Well it was really nice of you. A lot of guys would not have done that."

"Well I think that every guy would if they knew you Sarah." And with that I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well thanks. I have to go to the surf shop to get my stuff. I will see you out there."

"Ok, "he said. "See you out there."

Did I really just do that? I just kissed Tristan. Do I really have feelings for him? He was so nice to me yesterday. And he has always given me special attention. I guess I never realized how much I did like him. I do. I like Tristan. Know the summer should be very interesting.

When I reached the surf shop, everyone was already there.

"Why do you look so flustered?" Jamie asked raising an eyebrow

"Did someone do something that we don't know about?" Jordan said sarcastically.

"I did not do anything; I am flustered because I ran up here from the beach. So I could be with you guys!" I said

"Ok…. Well go to the clerk over there and she will help you get your gear."

I got all my gear and as we were leaving Tristan came into the shop. This time, he was in fresh clothes. Different than the ones I had just seen him in. so we all waited for him to get his gear. Then we left for the beach.

"I have a confession." I said to everyone "I don't know how to wind surf at all."

"I will teach you." Said Tristan

"OK. You might just have to do that." I said winking at him.

"Ok, what is up with you two?" Caden said "Yesterday you could not stand him Sar, what is going on now?"

"Nothing," I said "I just need someone to teach me. And he offered, so I took the offer. It's nothing. Don't read into something that it is not." I said trying to sound sincere.

"Lets just go surf." Alex said trying to stop the tension.

"I'm up for that." Kyle said slinging his arm around Alex. "You want me to teach you?" Kyle said seductively.

"I know how to wind surf, but I will still let you teach me if you want to." She said winking. Then gave him a kiss on the cheek and rapped her arms around his waist. They were so cute.

"Alright guys, lets try to get down there before Kyle has to take a cold shower." Caden said laughing.

We got back down to the beach, and we began to put on all our gear. I took off my shorts and flip-flops to were I was just in my bathing suit. Then I put on my body suit. Then Tristan showed me how to hook up my board. Then we took it out into the ocean and he paddled out with me with his board.

"The trick is, to stay on the board until the last second. The you stand up and hold on to the bar." He said pointing to the bar that was sort of on the flag part of the board. So I did what I was instructed. I waited till the last second, then I stood up and grabbed the bar. I was riding on the wave for about 3 seconds before falling off. Tristan jumped into the water with me to help me back up on my board.

"That is ok, practice makes perfect."

So I kept doing it over and over. Until finally I got a smooth ride. It was amazing gliding on the water like that. It was such a cool feeling. I wind surfed for another hour or so, and then I went to sit on the beach, with Alex.

"So what is really up with you and Tristan?" Alex said

"I don't know. I am having these feelings for him that I never had before. Like yesterday, he was so nice when he carried me up to my room, because my foot was hurting. Then this morning we talked for a bit, and I don't know. He just seems different."

"Well, no offense Sar, but how can someone change in a few hours, I mean yesterday at the restaurant, you jabbed him in the foot, under the table, then you are magically in love with him a few hours later?" she said questioning

"Well he apologized to me for behaving like that all trip."

"Its not just the trip, he has acted like that since you've known each other."

"Well I don't know things just seem different now." I was staring straight at Tristan now, he looked so good dripping wet. He was talking to Caden. Then he saw my gaze, and I smiled at him, and he smiled brightly back. He had a great smile. He teeth were perfect. He was perfect.

"Well don't get your hopes up." Alex said after following my gaze to Tristan.

"I won't Alex, don't worry" I said getting annoyed.

"Well Sar, all I am saying is just be careful." She said

" I will, know can we change the subject?" I said

"Sure. Do you know where Kyle went?"

"Yeah I think he went back up to the hotel. He wasn't feeling well. He told me to tell you to come up there, so you could help him find some medicine."

"Oh, ok, well bye Sar!' she said. She seemed rushed all of the sudden. Then she went to the peer, with her bag, and rinsed herself of with the hose. The she dried her face with her towel and put on al little bit of make-up, then sprayed herself with body splash.

What's with her? Why does she have to get so dressed up for her sick boyfriend?

Then Jamie and Jordan came over to me.

"So we know that something is going on between you and Tristan" Jamie said

"Yeah, so can you tell us what is happening?" Jordan said

" Because last night you were talking to me about how much you hated him." Jamie said

"Well guys, see yesterday he was really," I started to say, but then stopped because I saw Tristan walking over to me "I will tell you girls later." I said nodding over to Tristan.

"Ok, you better." Jamie said winking at me

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Jordan said smiling.

"Me and Jordan are going to the deli up the street, if you need us." Jamie said and they ran off giggling.

"You did pretty good out there." Tristan said when he came up to me.

"Well, I had a great teacher." I said smiling at him

"Maybe I just had a good student."

"Hey guys!" Caden said wedging himself between me and Tristan. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?" I said. "Not much. You did awesome wind surfing today. Hey, do you know where Jordan went?"

"Yeah she went up to the deli down the street with Jamie." I said to him

"Well in that case I will see you kool kats later!" he said running toward the deli.

"Hey Tristan, can you help me return this stuff?" Matthew asked, running up to me and Tristan.

"Um, sure." Tristan said. Looking at me.

"Sarah, do you want me to take your gear?" Matthew asked.

"Sure, Thanks Matthew." I said "I am just going back up to the hotel anyways."

"Ok see you up there" he said taking my gear.

I ran up to the hotel. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door. I stepped inside, and wished I hadn't, there were Kyle and Alex, together, on the bed, I yelled

"Oh my god! Get a room! Wait you are in a room! AHHH!" and slammed the door and ran back out to the beach. I saw Matthew and Tristan in the lobby and they ran over to me, and asked were I was going.

"I am going to the beach, and whatever you do, don't go into my room. Alex and Kyle are up there. Not to be disturbed!" I said laughing.

Now I know why Alex freshened up before going to see her pretending sick boyfriend. And she tells me to be careful!

"Hey do you want to go get some lunch together?" Tristan said to me

"Sure." I said smiling at him "Are you going to Matthew?"

"OH, Know I don't want to butt in." He said. He sounded hurt. Then he ran over to the elevator.

"What's with him?" Tristan said

"I don't know, but what is up with me is my stomach is growling!"

"Ha-ha. Well let's go get some food then." He said taking my hand and leading me out the doors.

"I will drive." I said

"Ok."

"Where do you want to go?"

"There is a small Italian place up the road; do you want to go there?" He asked

"Sure, I love Italian food!" I said.

"Okay, lets go." He said

So I started up the engine and we were off to lunch.

Chapter 5

"Favorite Board game?" Tristan asked me we sat on the beach together holding hands. The sun was setting. After we got back from lunch, we went up to the hotel room, and packed up our clothes. We were leaving tomorrow for Nantucket Island. Then I had to make reservations for the Toll Ferry Autos. Then a reservation for the resort we were staying at. The resort was called; The Beachside.

"Payday. Yours?"

"Battleship."

"It's getting late, we should go inside."

"Its only 6:30." He said.

"I know but we have been out here for like two hours, the others must be bored."

"They are jet skiing."

"I think I will go take a spin on one." I said "Want to race?" I said

"You're on!"

We got on the jet -ski's and took off. I totally beat him. But I think he let me win. At about 7:30 we all went inside. We all decided to order room service for dinner, and rent a movie. We decided on _The Ring_. I hate scary movies! But this one I have seen with Matthew before. It was when my parents and Matthew's parents, and a bunch others we did not know, came over to my house. It was so boring, that we left the house. We drove all around, and finally we ended up at the movie theatre. It was almost like a date, because he paid for everything. But it's just not that way. We have never thought to be like that. So anyway, we watched the movie. It was really scary. I had to like clutch his arm the whole time. He didn't mind though (that is what he said) and towards the end we were throwing popcorn at people. It was a really fun night. Every time I was out with Matthew, I always had a great time! We have just always been that good of friends.

The movie arrived as well as everything that we ordered.

"Are you going to have to clutch my arm the whole time?" Tristan said. And with that I smiled at Matthew, and he smiled back remember the day of the movie.

"Maybe we should get us some popcorn Sarah." Matthew said laughing I laughed back at him

"Ha-ha that would be funny! But we both know all these people. It would not be as much fun as throwing it at strangers."

"True. O well. Next time." He said then he came over and sat down on the couch, next to me.

It was weird. I was wedged in between Tristan and Matthew. I have noticed a little tension between the two of them lately. Wonder what was up with them.

"Shall I start the movie, and turn out the lights?" Alex said

"I don't know, I don't trust you with the lights out anymore Alex." I said laughing. She laughed back and put in the movie and turned off the lights. Then the movie began to play. I started to eat my sandwich, and saw that Matthew was looking at me. He was smiling. "What?" I mouthed "Nothing." He mouthed back. So we all sat there. Watching the movie. It came to a part where I jumped, and I grabbed Tristan's arm, then Tristan movies his arm around me and held me close, and then I snuggled into his chest. Then Matthew got up, and said

"I'm about to fall asleep, so I am just going to go to bed." He sounded really mad. Then he went to the room, and closed the door hard behind him. I soon found myself tired, and I fell asleep on Tristan's chest. He woke me up when the movie was over. Then he kissed me goodnight, a sweet, short kiss on the mouth. He was a good kisser. I leaned in for another kiss, and he kissed back this time long and hard. Finally we broke apart from each other.

"Goodnight." He said

"Um. Goodnight." I said with my eyes still closed.

I walked inside my room, peeking inside the door first to make sure nothing was going on, then when I saw there wasn't I ran over to my bed and got in and fell quickly to sleep. It had truly been one of those perfect days.

That morning we all woke up really early. At about 5:30, because we wanted to get an early start so we could get to Nantucket early to have some time to do some activities, or explore the beach. It was only 40 miles from the cape, and then a ferry ride to the island. So all in all, we would probably be there no later then 7:30-8:00.

We got to Nantucket Island at about 8:00 and then we rode to the Beachside Resort. The Island was beautiful. It was still early that everything was quiet and peaceful. It was spectacular. I only wish I had someone to share it with though.

Ever since last night Tristan has really not said anything to me. It was like he was avoiding me. I wasn't going to confront him. Not yet at least. It was just so weird, yesterday it was perfect. Now it's just acquired.

When we arrived at the Resort I ran in to get us checked in. The place was beautiful. It had a huge mural painted on the wall of the ocean at sunset. It looked so real. The lobby was filled with over-stuff arm chairs, and huge elegant sofas. It look like a king or queen lived there it was amazing. I walked up to the granite topped counter with a gold leafed sign that said, CHECK IN "Well hello there, " said a short pudgy woman with her gray hair up in a bun. She was so smiley even her eyes smiled at me. "Are you checking in?" she asked. "Yes I am. My mane is Sarah Meyer, I have the party of eight.


End file.
